Clara's Haunting
by Riversong650
Summary: Clara's trip back to England becomes a not so ordinary adventure
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** This story was inspired from a small part of an episode from the t.v. series Sleepy Hollow_

 _The lullaby: Once upon a dream from Disney's Sleeping Beauty_

 **Little Girl Lost: Clara's Haunting**

* * *

 _Devonshire House 1771..._

 _"You disappoint me, Elisabeth,_ _" Thomas said. Looking at her and the child. "You promised me a son. I'am very let down,"_

 _"I'm so sorry!" she said, salty tears spilling down her cheeks as she lie in bed exhausted from giving birth to their first child, a girl._

 _"You promised me you would bear me a son!" Thomas shouted. "You lied!"_

 _Elisabeth shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "No! Give me one more chance, please," she cried. Reaching out to him with her free hand while holding the slumbering newborn._

 _He glared at his wife and turned and walked away._

 _"Thomas," she started. "Thomas, please! for the love of our child. Don't leave!" The woman cried. "Your Grace, I beseech you!" Her cries were to no avail as Thomas, The Duke of Devonshire ignored her and continued to storm away._

 _Her ladies in waiting and nurses returned when the Earl left, leaving the Duchess Elisabeth sobbing in grief. "Your Ladyship, what shall her name?"_

 _"Charlotte...Charlotte Marie." Elisabeth said gazing down at her daughter as she began to sing her a lullaby._

 _"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
 _I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
 _Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"_

* * *

 _The cabin, October present day..._

Hawke and Clara were getting ready for their trip to England to visit their newly adopted family. Since their first visit back in July, Clara had missed the estate and it's private secluded grounds. She loved the thought that she had another home secluded like the cabin. Freedom from the fear of hurt and torment at the hands of people, who used her to gain their own needs. Philippa desperately missed Clara and upon finding out she had a two week school break, insisted they come for a visit. Halloween was soon upon them and she wanted Clara's first proper Halloween to be special. No expense spared.

"I can't wait to see Firefly and William," Clara said.

"William?" Hawke asked."Who's William?"

"He's my friend, we play together at night,"

"Why only at night?"

"Because that's the only time he can come out and play. Sometimes he can during the day, but not a lot,"

"Is he one of Aunt Cordelia's or Aunt Beatrix's kids?"

"No, his parents are dead and so is he,"

"He's a ghost?"

"Of course he is, what else would he be? He's dead," Clara said in a matter of fact tone.

"How did he die?"

"He had a really bad cold. He's really funny at night he goes around and moves and turns some paintings. He hides the butlers pins for his shirt and he goes crazy,"

"He sounds like a prankster. How old is he?"

"He was ten, his parents died much later. Daddy, when we get there I want to play again in the fountains. My favorite is the tree fountain and i want to play in the play cottage and the library, I only saw the one.."

"I know, and we will. There's a lot still to seen but we have to finish packing,"

"Daddy, we don't need to bring any clothes. Grandma has a lot of clothes for me over there and you too, she has more than I have right now at home!" Clara said getting excited.

"You're right, I guess we only need to bring ourselves and a toothbrush," Hawke grinned.

"Nope, not even that either. So we can go right now!" Clara said as she picked up her little backpack holding some of her books, puzzles and unknowingly some chocolate and candy from her father as a surprise.

"Slow down, we have to wait for Grandpa," Hawke said trying to reign in an already hyped up Clara.

"He's taking too long! what is he doing?"

"Probably making those sandwiches the two of you fight over through half the trip," Hawke said chuckling at the thought of once again playing referee.

"He's always trying to eat my half of the other sandwiches! I have to sneak into the bag and count how many he made," Clara said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Alright, I know how to make this fair..."

"Hey, you guys ready!? I can't wait, we are gonna have so much fun!" Dominic said bursting through the door.

"It's about time!" She exclaimed."Let's go!" Grabbing her lamb and backpack and through the door before Dominic could think of a come back.

"She get's faster by the day!" Dominic exclaimed. "All I see is dust,"

"Yeah, she's gonna give the Looney Tunes Road Runner a run for it's money," Hawke said as he headed for the door.

"Hey, where are your bags?" Dominic said.

"Don't have any, everything we need is at the house. Philippa keeps a wardrobe for us even a toothbrush, whole new meaning to the term traveling light," Hawke said.

"Huh, it must be nice to be rich," Dominic said as he followed behind.

* * *

 _Devonshire House Present day..._

"Your Ladyship, I would like to say that having the girl visit at this time is ill advised," The Butler said.

"And why is that?" Philippa asked.

"Well, you know...at this time every year..."

"Oh, I'am so sick and tired of that nonsense,"

"But your Ladyship, you can't deny she..."

"It's just coincidence, now enough of this and I will have no talk of it when they are here,"

"Yes, your Ladyship I understand,"

The butler resumed to his duties with a feeling of unease of the following days to come. Heading down the gallery hall he encountered Lady Beatrix.

"Charles, are you alright you look upset?" Beatrix asked as she approached down the hall.

"I'll be alright, it's just that this time of year and with the girl being here,"

"Let me guess, mother wants to hear nothing of it,"

"Exactly, and I'm not the only one who shares the same thought. Lady Beatrix, you've seen yourself there is no denying..."

"Yes, I know and they mustn't find it. We'll have to keep them out of there, inform everyone else to do the same. We don't want to scare them,"

* * *

 _Airwolf..._

"You were hiding one!" Clara exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"No, I wasn't!" Dominic said. "I just take my time eating, I've had this one for awhile,"

Clara turned around in her seat sitting on her knees glared at Dominic. "Then why didn't you finish _that one_ before the others?"

"Because...it's my favorite and I wanted to save it for last," Dominic said with a mouthful of bread.

"Daddy, he was hiding..." Hawke just shook his head and chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"I was not! and where would I hide it anyway?!" Dominic exclaimed.

"I'll get you for this!" Clara declared.

"Oh yeah, I like to see you try!" Dominic retorted back.

"Alright that's enough. Clara, sit down and read your book and Dom, no more sneaking extra's. I counted and yeah you are eating an extra one, so from now on I'm in charge of giving out the food,"

"Hey, that's not fair! This is your fault Clara now..."

"No, it's not you took the..."

"Guys, I mean it. Knock it off,"

Clara and Dominic sat in silence giving Hawke peace and quiet. He was beginning to think of which was worse being in combat or in the middle his daughter and Grandfather's food fight. He was leaning towards towards the latter. As Clara went into her backpack to retrieve her book, she discovered to her astonishment the chocolate and candy her father snuck in as a surprise. Her big doe eyes beamed with cheer looking over to her father.

"Really?! Can I have one now?!" Clara asked.

"Of course, in fact you can have the first two now. That's to make up for the lost sandwich,"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Clara exclaimed."Here, you can have this one," She said handing him a chocolate bar.

"Hey! what about me?" Dominic asked.

Clara got up on her knees turning to face Dominic and slowly taking a nice long savory bite of her peanut butter cup. Teasing him chewing with her famous mischief grin and laughing eyes. "Got you!"

Dominic scowled. "This isn't over, baby girl,"

Dominic looked over to Hawke turned around in his seat biting into the chocolate bar as he watched Dominic salivate over the chocolatey goodness. He was double teamed by Hawke and Clara both sitting there watching him as they enjoyed and savored their sweet treat. He was getting payback.

A little while later in the middle of her book Clara drifted off to slumberland. She was in a much better frame of mind than the previous trip, feeling confident and comfortable to trip away to the estate. Slowly removing her book from her limp grip, settling her for the rest of the trip. Watching her sleep he couldn't hep but think back to the time he was holding her nearly dying in his arms. Now she was a dynamic, whimsical girl and at times a little rambunctious particularly towards her Grandfather.

"What is she reading this time?" Dominic asked.

"Darwin and Einstein," Hawke said.

"She's advancing String, I hope this school can keep up with her,"

"Yeah, she's reading through these books like it's a magazine. She craves so much, sometimes I can't feed her appetite quick enough," Hawke said.

"Well, there's three libraries at the estate that should satisfy her for a bit,"

"Yeah, maybe I can get them to let me borrow some to bring home,"

"Alright String, spit out. What's bothering you? I can tell you've been chewing on something since we left the cabin,"

"She has another imaginary friend," Hawke said.

"Oh, who is it this time,"

"His name is William and she met him at the estate last time. He died when he was ten years old and a prankster," Hawke sighed.

"Really?" Dominic said. "A ghost? and she's not scared?"

"Nope and she misses him. We're gonna have to keep an eye on her at night, gotta feeling ' _they'_ might wander off," Hawke said.

"String, you have to stop worrying yourself about her having imanginary friends. It's part of growing up," Dominic said. "It's also her way of coping after everything that's happened,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"In the meantime let's focus on enjoying the high class life," Dominic said. "Champaign and caviar dreams here I come,"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to just focus on having fun without the responsibilities of everyday life,"

* * *

 _Devonshire estate..._

"My God, I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing this," Dominic said."It's just incredible and I don't think that even describes it properly,"

"Yeah, it's an amazing view. Even one I don't think I'll get used to either," Hawke said.

"Really?" Clara said."I guess I'll just have to imagine it myself. Since I can't see anything else other than buttons, and stuff. But oh look, there's grass and trees and even more sky," She said as she looked out her door with a plastered grin on her face.

Hawke and Dominic started to chuckle. "Stop it smart Alec, I was actually going to do an aerial tour of the whole estate before we land. So you can turn that fake smile into a real one,"

Her fake smile indeed turned real as Hawke brought Airwolf around for her to see the awe inspiring estate and it's grounds. Clara was marveled by it all seeing as there was still much more to be seen. "There's so much we didn't see last time," Clara said.

A small crowd had already gathered on the back balcony watching in amazement as Airwolf glided across the sky above. Her howls once again announcing their arrival.

"Yeah, well we're going to spend our time just here. No trips to the city, we're just going to relax," Hawke said.

"That's good for me, I'm too tired of traveling. I need a break," Dominic said.

"Same here, now let's give the Lady a much deserved break," Hawke said as he landed her in the court yard.

As he powered her down Hawke could feel exhaustion start to invaded his body. He was ready for a much needed nap.

"My, I do not think any of us will ever get used to your style of arrival," Beatrix said.

"Welcome back, Mr. Hawke. It is a great pleasure to see you again and of course Mr. Santini as well," Philippa said.

"Yes, we're glad to be back as well. Thank you," Hawke said.

"Now where is my Clara?" Philippa asked.

"Oh, she's right here," Hawke said as he lifted her out of Airwolf.

"Clara! I have so missed you very much!" Philippa said."We all have, dear. I have so many fun things planned for you and everyone,"

Clara smiled and gave her a big hug. "I missed you too! Grandma can I..."

"See Firefly? of course you can. We'll go right now," Philippa said."Mr. Hawke, I will bring her back to you after we are done. Enjoy your rest,"

"Thanks," Hawke said.

Philippa set off with Clara heading toward the stables as Hawke and Dominic were lead to their rooms. "Beatrix, can I ask you a question?" Hawke asked.

"Of course, anything,"

"Clara told me on the way here that she made a friend here the last time we visited," Hawke said.

"That's lovely, what's their name?"

"William," Dominic said."Do you know him?"

"Oh yes... he's the nephew of one our farm keepers. He visits from time to time... he's a very nice boy," Beatrix said hiding her surprise.

"Do you know if he'll be visiting again this time?" Hawke asked." She really misses him,"

"I don't know, most of the time he just shows up. I can find out for you," She said.

"I appreciate that, Thank you," Hawke said.

Once Beatrix left them Hawke turned to Dominic with concern. "I don't know what to believe," Hawke said. "Why would Clara say he's a ghost, when apparently he's real,"

"String, she sounded a little surprised and was trying to hard to hide it," Dominic said. "Maybe he is a ghost and they don't want to scare us or there's also a kid named William who's alive,"

"Don't tell me your starting to believe it also," Hawke said.

"This place is centuries old, I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few," Dominic said. "As long as they don't visit me,"

"You're impossible. I'm going for a lie down before my little road runner comes back," Hawke said.

"Good idea, see you later," Dominic said.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Clara slowly crept into her father's room quietly and quickly scurried to his bed where he still lie asleep. Gently climbing on the bed snuggling into her father resting quietly waiting for him to awake. As she lies in wake she treasures this small moment of quietness and content. He her sanctuary in all things despite what has happened in the past few months, Hawke will always be her angel of protection. Hawke slightly stirred as he felt his fingers tangle in her hair.

"Did Firefly recognize you?"

"Yes, she really missed me. Grandma took her outside and we ran around with each other, she was fun," She said."Can we ride Aragorn again?"

"Absolutely, we'll make it one of our dates. How does that sound?"

"Yes, I like that," She said."Can we ride around the whole place?"

"We'll see how Aragorn feels about it as we go along,"

Clara nodded in agree. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes, I did," Hawke said."Are you still not tired?"

"Nope I'm fine," She said. "Where's Grandpa?"

"I'm not sure. He might be still sleeping,"

"I don't think so because it's too quiet," Clara said.

Hawke chuckled. "I think you're right, there's no sound of a baby moose echoing through the walls,"

"Daddy, that's mean!" Clara laughed.

"If it was, why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny and now every time I see a moose I'll think of Grandpa!"

Hawke began to join in with his daughter who was beginning to hiccup from the hard laughter. Finally calming down and catching their breaths Clara sat up in the bed ready to get up.

"Where are you going?" Hawke said.

"To find Grandpa,"

"No, stay here. We'll find him later," Hawke said."I want to spend some alone time with you,"

"Can you read to me?" Clara asked smiling.

Hawke smiled giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Go get it,"

Clara hopped off the bed running to her backpack grabbing her book of poems. Quickly climbing back onto the bed again snuggling into her father, content and happy. As they got comfortable all of a sudden they heard a voice outside the door.

 _"He should be awake by now, I bet Clara made sure of it when she returned,"_ Dominic said.

"It's Grandpa, I guess we'll read it later," Clara said with a hint of unhappiness.

"I got an idea, pretend we're both asleep," Hawke said.

Dominic opened the door. "Hey, String..." He quickly stops at the sight of both curled up together sleeping soundly.

He quickly steps out and figures he'll pass the time exploring the rest of the house.

When he's gone Clara opens one eye making sure he is gone. "He's gone,"

"Alright, let's start our happy time," Hawke said.

As he began to read Clara rested her little head on his chest drinking in her happy time.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

"She's a different girl since the last time she was here. She's happier and more carefree and I'am so happy she is," Philippa said as they walked the halls.

"Yeah, she finally let go of some things," Hawke said. "She finally let go of the past,"

"Well, it certainly does agree with her,"

"Philippa, there's something I need to tell you," Hawke said. "And I need you to keep it between us,"

"Of course,"

"Clara had a very traumatizing period after we left, "Hawke said."What we found out is worse than what I told you last time,"

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," Philippa said."But do go on,"

"Her final captor made a return and tried to kill her," Hawke said. "If it wasn't for one of Daniel's projects. She would be dead,"

"You mean he saved her?" Philippa asked."How?"

"I really shouldn't tell you, but all I can say is that it's a computer," Hawke said. "Not your normal everyday type,"

"I see and what did this captor do to her?"

"If I told you the details, you wouldn't sleep tonight," Hawke said. "The one detail I will share with you has to do with Sarah,"

"Sarah? What do you mean?"

"Philippa, while we are here do not mention anything about her mother," Hawke said."In Clara's mind she doesn't exist anymore,"

"I don't understand," Philippa said."What happened?"

"Sarah, did nothing to protect Clara from the abuse." Hawke said. "She regretted having her,"

"What? You mean she let them abuse and torture her?!" Philippa said."Why would she do something like that?!"

"Because she got a taste of power and thought Clara was holding her back," Hawke said. "Plus she didn't want a reminder of me,"

"I don't know what to say.."

"Daniel, was the one who tried to save her," Hawke said. "He was an extraordinary man,"

"Yes, he was," Philippa said her eyes beginning to wet with tears."Don't worry Mr. Hawke, I will not breathe a word of this conversation,"

"Thanks, I'm sorry to tell you,"

"Well, what I have planned for will make her forget all her troubles," Philippa said."It's going to be spectacular,"

"I'm sure it will," Hawke said. "Now I'm gonna fetch the book worm from the library,"

"How is she doing in school?"

"She's doing great," Hawke said." I want to ask you, if we can borrow some books for home,"

"Absolutely! take the whole the library if you want!" Philippa said.

"Thanks," Hawke said as he made his way to pick up Clara."Three libraries, I wish I could take just one home,"

"Three?" Philippa said."No, Mr. Hawke there are six libraries,"

"Oh, is that all?" Hawke joked.

"Yes, so little I know," Philippa quipped as she walked away.

Hawke found her sleeping on the floor in the main library. Surrounded by books that were beyond even his comprehension. He stood there for a few moments taking in the most adorable sight. But his eyes were averted to a figure in the window. Walking over to inspect he found nobody in sight. He figures it must have been a shadow of some kind that passed by. All of a sudden he hears Dominic's voice approaching closer.

"Hey String, I ran into Philippa and...Oh look at her," Dominic said."That has to be the most precious sight,"

"Yeah, it definitely is. "Hawke said. "But it's time for her bed,"

"String, these books are no light read," Dominic said as he picked them up. "The Game of Chess. Hey String, this book is from fourteen seventy four!"

"Yeah, all of these are first and final additions," Hawke said. "You're not gonna find a reprint anywhere else,"

"Mamma Mia, I still can't believe it," Dominic said looking down at Clara.

Hawke gathered her up into his arms. So tired to put up a fight she wrapped her little legs around his waist and settled into his arms.

* * *

 _Bedtime..._

Settling her into bed for the night Hawke gave his ritual kisses goodnight. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"How about we take a small trip over to the little village. You know your Grandma owns that as well,"

"What doesn't she own?!" Clara laughed.

"That's true," Hawke chuckled.

"Ok, but then we get to ride Aragorn," Clara said.

"Yeah, we'll ride around with Aragorn," Hawke said. "Now it's off to sleep, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Daddy," Clara yawned.

He turned off the light and made his way through the connecting door to his room. Collapsing on the bed falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Hawke woke up feeling refreshed and bright. Opening the curtains to a beautiful scene of tranquility and scenery. Looking out at the thirty five thousand acres of land of scattered deer and sheep, winding rivers and thousands of trees. Still in disbelief that one day this will all be his daughter's. After he freshens up Hawke opens the door to Clara's room.

"Good morning Clara, rise..."

Hawke stared in disbelief at the empty bed. _"She never leaves without me!"_

Hawke hurried to Dominic's room. Pounding on the door. "String, what is it?"

"Is Clara with you?"

"No, I figured she was with you," Dominic said. "Why?"

"She's not in her room,"

"String, calm down," Dominic said. "Maybe she went with Philippa,"

"Yeah, maybe your right,"

They proceeded downstairs to the dining room finding only Philippa and her two daughter's. "Have you seen Clara?"

"No, none of us have," Beatrix said."We figured she was with you,"

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

"She's not in her room," Hawke said getting nervous.

"String, maybe she went back to the library," Dominic said.

They all headed for the library only to find it empty. Searching all others finding the same results.

"If she's not in the library, where else would she go?" Cordelia asked.

"It could be anywhere," Philippa said."Her curious nature leaves everywhere,"

"Where is she?" Dominic said. "It's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack,"

"Alert all the staff that everyone is to start looking everywhere," Beatrix said

"This isn't like her," Hawke said. "Something's happened,"

Hawke was starting to slightly tremble something Dominic never saw him do before. "String, calm down,"

"I can't," Hawke said. "Not until we find her,"

The butler and Beatrix both looked at each other with worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Girl Lost: Clara's Haunting**

* * *

Everyone was scattered through out the house and outside grounds. Searching everywhere from the kitchen to the far woods, all her favorite places. Not a single trace of her to be found. Hawke was beginning to become frantic he was afraid that this would happen since she had a new imaginary friend, who happened to be a ghost. He felt himself to blame he was going to keep an eye on her but the exhaustion was too overpowering. He was sure she was not going to arise from her deep sleep.

"Clara! Where are you?!" Hawke yelled out as he continued his search.

Meanwhile the butler, Beatrix and Cordelia searched together.

"I knew something like this was going to happen!" the butler said."What are we going to do?"

"We'll find her," Cordelia said."Besides it's too early,"

"It doesn't matter, the event's have been set in motion," Beatrix said. "We just have to figure out how to stop it,"

As they began to continue their search Beatrix's son Michael arrives. "Mom, did you find her yet?"

At seventeen Michael was the oldest of Philippa's grandchildren and considered Clara as his little sister. Only knowing from his mother that she suffered a very painful and traumatizing events. As his mother told him she weeped telling him he was lucky not to know the details. Now he's her protective big brother.

"No, we've searched everywhere," Beatrix said.

"Not everywhere," Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked.

"The attics," Michael said."That's where you found me that time,"

"Oh my god! I forgot about that," Beatrix said. "Get Mr. Hawke,"

The butler set off to find him as the trio set off to the attics. "How would she have gotten up there?"

"I think you know how Mom,"

"Just don't say anything about it, to Mr. Hawke," Cordelia said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Mr. Hawke, Mr. Santini, please come with me. We think we might have found her!" The butler yelled out.

"Where?!" Hawke exclaimed.

"The attics,"

"Did you say attics with a plural?" Dominic asked.

"Yes, there are three. Now come on!"

Hawke and Dominic followed the butler across the house reaching the attic entrance Hawke quickly climbed the stairs, with Dominic following right behind. When he reached the inside he couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing in a football field full of history. _"She could be anywhere!"_

 _"Mamma Mia!"_

"I FOUND HER!" Michael shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Hawke shouted.

"OVER HERE TO YOUR RIGHT!"

Hawke rushed down to find Michael kneeling in front of Clara. She was quietly asleep behind a large painting of the third Duke.

"Clara, wake up. It's Daddy, wake up Lamb," Hawke said gently trying to arouse her. "She feels cold,"

Clara slowly opened her eyes seeing her father with a look of relief and the feel of his hand stroking her hair. Sitting up she looked around unaware of her surroundings. Starting to shiver from the dampness and cold of the attic. Hawke wrapped her in the butler's jacket.

"Daddy?"

"Thank god, you're alright," Hawke said as he hugged her tight to him.

"Where am I?" She asked confused as she looked around.

"Clara, you don't remember how you got up here?" Dominic asked.

"No,"

"What was the last thing you remember?" Hawke asked.

"You were tucking me in for bed," Clara said. "Am I in trouble?" beginning to tear.

"No, you're not in trouble," Hawke said as he picked her up. "Don't worry, nobody's mad at you,"

"We're all happy that you're ok, baby-girl," Dominic said.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Hawke said as he carried her down the stairs.

"Hey Michael, how did you know to look up here?" Dominic asked.

"I figured it was worth a shot, there was nowhere else to look,"

"Well, good thinking kid. Thank you," Dominic said. "But I still wonder how she got up there,"

"Well Mr. Santini, it appears it is my fault," The butler said.

"How?" Dominic asked.

"I accidentally forgot to lock the door yesterday," The butler said. "I hope you forgive me,"

"Ah it's ok, besides how can you childproof a place like this," Dominic said.

"That is true, Mr. Santini," The butler said.

"Well, I better go check in on them," Dominic said. "Thanks again,"

The butler breathed a big sigh of relief. "When will it ever stop?"

* * *

 _Back at the room..._

"Feel better?" Hawke said as he helped her dry off from the warm shower.

"Yes," Clara yawned."Daddy, why did that happen to me?"

"I don't know, Clara," Hawke said. "All that matters to me is that your safe,"

He helped her into his bed tucking her in nice and tight to keep her warm.

"But I want to know why." Clara said."I don't want it to happen again,"

"Why don't you nap for a bit. You still need to warm up," Hawke said.

"Yeah, but we still are going to go out?" Clara asked.

"Yes, we are," Hawke said as he tucked her into his bed. "It's still early in the morning, we have plenty of time,"

Clara gave him a kiss then drifting off to sleep. By this time Dominic arrived, he cracked open the door to see Hawke sitting next other on the bed.

"Hey String..."

Hawke put his finger to his lip signaling a hush to Dominic. Hawke gently rose from the bed following Dominic outside to the hall.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, just letting her sleep for a little bit," Hawke said."Let her warm up a little more,"

"You know I was thinking, maybe she did that sleep walking," Dominic said. "How else could it be explained,"

"Maybe. But she's never done that before," Hawke said. "Why now?"

"Maybe the change of surroundings did it," Dominic said. "There's always a first time, String,"

"She's afraid everyone's mad at her, but she really doesn't remember how she got there," Hawke said.

"She's safe now and that's all that matters," Dominic said. "Oh, the butler said he must of forgot to lock the door to the attic yesterday,"

"Yeah, it was either that or the ghost child," Hawke said.

"Has she mentioned her new _friend_?"

"No, and I hope it keeps that way,"

* * *

 _Later that day..._

"Mr. Hawke is she alright?" Philippa asked.

"Yes, she's fine," Hawke said. "She really doesn't remember how she got up there,"

"Maybe she had a what they call a waking dream," Philippa said.

"Yeah, and hopefully a one time thing only," Hawke said."We're going to take a ride around, I promised her,"

"Wonderful," Philippa said."Tonight the fun will begin,"

"We both can't wait," Hawke smiled. "I'm curious myself to what you have planned,"

Philippa smiled. "Go, and have fun,"

Aragon was saddled up and ready to go. Clara was jumping out of her skin as they approached the stables.

"Clara, calm down. We don't want to spook him," Hawke said.

Clara tried her best to keep calm as Hawke situated himself in the saddle. "Ready?"

Clara began to jump up trying to reach his hands, was given a boost by the stable hand. Settling into the saddle and making a final adjustment to her helmet, they were ready for their day's journey.

Kicking Aragon into motion they set off on their adventure through the majestic grounds.

"The trees are so pretty, it looks so different from before," Clara said. "I like it better,"

"Yeah, fall is my favorite time of year too," Hawke said as they trotted along the river.

"But home is still prettier," Clara said.

"You got that right, there's no place like home," Hawke said.

Once they made the clearing and at Clara's urging, Hawke kicked Aragon into a run. Clara squealed with joy and excitement as Aragon took the lead and charged through the grounds. Seemingly giving them his own personal tour of the estate.

"Daddy, look!" Clara yelled. "It's a little house!"

Hawke curbed Aragon both dismounting and began their exploration.

"Daddy, we can sleep here!" Clara said. "It's like home,"

"Yeah, this is pretty nice," Hawke said."We can send Grandpa here to sleep,"

"Yeah, so everyone can finally get a good sleep!" Clara laughed.

"I can come out here to play!" She said.

"Not by yourself," Hawke said. "We're about three miles away from the main house,"

"But..."

"The answer is no," He said. "That is final,"

"No fun," She pouted.

The rest of the day was spent exploring the rest of the grounds. Clara made sure they saw everything that was to seen and missed from their last visit. They returned five hours later a little tired and hungry.

"You were gone a long time," Dominic said. "Did you see everything you wanted?"

"Yes!" Clara exclaimed. "There was a lot to see,"

"I'm glad, and you guys are just in time for dinner," Dominic said.

"Great, because we're both starving," Hawke said.

* * *

 _After dinner..._

"Clara, I have surprise for you," Philippa said. "Tonight you are going on a hunt,"

"Hunt for what?" Clara asked intrigued.

"Hidden around the house are thirteen pumpkins and next to each are the most magical, horrible and gruesome objects and stories," Philippa said.

"What do you think baby girl? Dominic asked. "Sounds like fun,"

"Can I start now?!"

"Absolutely!" Philippa said. "Let's go!"

Clara began her search in the main hall quickly finding the first pumpkin in the fireplace.

"I FOUND IT!" She yelled out.

"She's quick," Philippa said."I hope this isn't too easy for her,"

"Don't worry, to her it's about the fun," Hawke said.

"I FOUND THE SHADOW IN THE PAINTING!" Clara shouted pointing to a mural.

"Very good, only twelve more to go," Hawke said.

Clara breezed through the house finding all the pumpkins and fascinated by the objects and stories attached to each find.

"Thank you Grandma!" Clara said. "It was really fun and I liked the stories,"

"Well, I'm relieved that you liked it," Philippa sighed."Tomorrow I have more surprises for you,"

"I can't wait!" Clara said."Daddy, can I go to the library before I go to bed?"

"Yeah, you've got one hour only," Hawke said.

"Ok,"

"I'll take her," Philippa said taking Clara's hand leading her away.

As Hawke and Dominic walked back to their rooms, an uncanny feeling came across Hawke.

 _"Don't let her out,"_

"What did you say?" Hawke asked.

"Say?" Dominic said. "I didn't say anything,"

"I thought...never mind," Hawke said shaking his head.

"String, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired," Hawke said. "Goodnight, Dom,"

"See ya," Dominic said as he entered his room.

As Hawke prepared for the night's sleep his thoughts wandered back to the mornings events. Something did not sit right about Clara's sleepwalking episode, the fact the she never had done it before wasn't the issue. It was where she was found as if she was hiding or worse hidden. But there was question another question to be answered. How did Michael know to look in that exact spot where she was found.

As he turned down his bed he once again saw a shadow figure in the window. Once again when he arrived at the window there was no one there but his eyes caught a figure walking across the grounds into the woods. He couldn't really tell from afar but he the figure looked to be of a woman. Shaking his head in bewilderment his attention was averted back to the cracking sound of his door opening.

"Daddy, I'm back," Clara said.

"Hey, how was your reading time?"

"Great, I was reading a book of Italian poems from a poet in the fourteenth century. He helped how the Italians talk today, he help make the phrase "Mamma Mia!" Clara said.

"What book was this?"

" _Canzoniere",_ translated to the "Songbook" Philippa said. "It's by an Italian scholar and poet named Francesco Petrarca,"

"A new book of poems," Hawke said. "Did you understand it in Italian?"

"Yes," Clara said.

"Mr. Hawke, is there something I should know?" Philippa said.

"Clara, go get ready for bed," Hawke said.

She scurried off to the bathroom as he filled Philippa in on Clara's academic level.

"God bless you, Mr. Hawke." Philippa said."She's an extraordinary girl and who knows what other surprises she has,"

"Yeah, she is and it's gonna be quite a ride," Hawke said with a grin.

Clara emerged from the bathroom changed and ready for bed. "Goodnight, Grandma,"

"Clara, I think it's best if you sleep with me for tonight," Hawke said.

"No, I'll be ok," Clara said. "I wanna sleep in my bed,"

"Are you sure?" Hawke asked. "I just want you to be safe,"

"I want to sleep in my bed," Clara asserted.

"I don't think she's gonna back down," Philippa said. "She's getting to be a big girl now,"

"Right!" Clara said.

Hawke relented and tucked her in for the night. "Goodnight, Daddy," Clara said."Don't stay up, go to sleep. I'll be ok,"

"Ok, I will," Hawke said."Goodnight,"

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"DOM!" Hawke once again pounded on the door."OPEN THE DOOR!"

"String..." Dominic said as he opened the door.

"It happened again!" Hawke yelled."She's gone!"

Once again a search began beginning with the attics, this time with no trace of her. Hawke thought back to last night when he heard a voice telling him not to let her out. He headed for the library after exhausting all other places, hoping she somehow led herself back. Entering the library he searched under the couches, closets everywhere she could slip into. Remembering he did not get a chance to check the upper part of the library, he climbed the ladder getting a birds eye view from above. As he scanned the room he noticed as he looked down to the opposite end, a portion of shelving was uneven from the rest of the wall. Rushing around the deck, Hawke paused for a moment trying to believe what he saw. It was a hidden door.

He pulled the ajar door fully open to find Clara once again peacefully sleeping inside. Hawke pulled her out of the small space crying of relief.

"Clara, wake up Lamb," Hawke said stroking her hair as she lay cradled in his arms.

"I FOUND HER!" He shouted."Wake up, Clara,"

A crowd of people lead by Dominic rushed in scanning the room. "Up here," Hawke yelled.

Dominic, Beatrix, Cordelia and Philippa all breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Clara in his arms.

"Thank god!" Philippa said.

"Clara, please wake up," Hawke said getting nervous. "It's Daddy, wake up,"

Her eyes began to slowly open and started to stir in his arms. "That's it come back to me, "

"Daddy?" Clara said. "Did I do it again?"

"Yeah, this time you're in the library," Hawke said. "But for now, let's get you back to your room,"

He carried her down the deck to the ladder handing her to Dominic. "Baby girl, are you ok?"

 _"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,"_ Clara sang drowsily.

"Clara what are you singing?" Dominic asked shocked. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it last night," Clara said. "I heard a lady singing it,"

Hawke looked at Dominic with fear in his eyes then turning his attention to the sisters and butler. His eyes changed to anger, feeling they are hiding knowledge pertaining to Clara's behavior. Philippa on the other hand seemed like him ignorant of the cause. Hawke took her from Dominic's arms and left back to the room. Carrying her back she once again fell asleep, unable to fully arouse this time. Situating her back in his bed, Hawke waited for Dominic to arrive.

"String, I think you maybe right," Dominic said. "There's something not right here,"

"Yeah, and I know just who to go to,"

"The sisters and the butler," Dominic said.

"Yeah, let's go," Hawke said. "I've had enough of this,"

They found the trio talking amongst themselves but stopped when the butler spotted them approaching.

"I want some answers," Hawke said. "You three are hiding something,"

"Don't play stupid," Dominic said. "I saw you guys yesterday having an intense talk by yourselves,"

"You seemed more relieved than the others," Hawke said. "So, get it said!"

"It would be better if we showed you," Cordelia said.

"Lady Cordelia, I don't think..." The butler protested.

"It's alright, it's gone too far," Beatrix said. "They must know now,"

They lead Hawk and Dominic down the art gallery to a locked room. "What you are about to see, is not fake," Beatrix said.

The butler opened the door leading everyone else in to another gallery of art. They followed down the hall until they came upon one picture covered up.

"Why is this covered?" Dominic asked.

The butler pulled off the covering and revealed a portrait of a woman and a young girl.

"Oh, my god," Dominic barely breathed out. "Clara?"

"This is fake," Hawke said after recovering from his own shock. "Stop playing games!"

"It is not fake, Mr. Hawke," Cordelia said. "If you look at this and all others you will see,"

"When we first met Clara, we couldn't believe it ourselves," Beatrix said. "We had it tested and the date is real,"

"Who is she?" Dominic asked.

"Lady Charlotte Marie Cavendish," Cordelia said. "Her mother, the Duchess Elisabeth."

"Who was married to the third Duke," Beatrix said.

"That is who the portrait was where she was found in the attic," The butler said.

Hawke was pacing. "What a coincidence that she was found behind that picture,"

"If you're implying we put her there and this is a game. You are dead wrong, Mr. Hawke!" The butler said outraged.

"String, calm down," Dominic said. "I believe them. This painting is old and you of all people should know,"

"Are you believing that Clara is a reincarnation of this girl!?" Hawke said.

"String, you cannot deny she looks exactly identical!" Dominic said. "It looks like Clara herself posing,"

"What's the story about these two?" Hawke asked. "Other than she looks exactly like her,"

"Elisabeth was married to the third Duke at the age of seventeen, as it was expected of all women in her position, was immediately to produce a male heir," Beatrix said.

"Did she?" Dominic asked.

"Unfortunately no," Cordelia said. "She had three girls, Charlotte was the only to survive,"

"After Charlotte was born, the Duke wanted nothing more to do with Elisabeth," Beatrix said. "Though they never divorced, he moved on,"

"So he didn't have anything to do with the little girl?" Dominic asked. "Just tossed her aside,"

"No, he loved her very much," Beatrix said. "It was Elisabeth he tossed,"

"He didn't hate Charlotte because she was a girl," The butler said."It wasn't her fault,"

"It was about producing an heir," Hawke said. "Seems to have followed her to this life,"

"There's more to the story," Cordelia said.

"For awhile they kept up the charade of typical married aristocrats and entertained many of their foreign friends at their home," Beatrix said."But that only lasted so long before the Duke met someone else,"

"Elisabeth was left alone and became despaired at the thought," Cordelia said. "She began to drink and gamble,"

"Charlotte was mainly left with the nanny's," The butler said.

"Then she met an Italian Count, who would later become known as the founder of Italian tragedy. Elisabeth was quite taken with the dramatist, who found the affair with a married woman quite exhilarating. He later would write about it with embellished flair," Beatrix said.

"When the amour came to light, Thomas was furious that his wife made a cuckold of him for all to see. Instead of taking the usual route of divorce, Thomas, in a show of brute masculinity challenged him to a duel. Thomas, who was a soldier, managed to wound the Count but not kill him. He then decided to focus his anger on his unfaithful wife and promptly divorced her. Elisabeth was in a panic over her future. She had hopes that her lover would marry her to save her from ruin but the Count would do no such thing," Cordelia said.

"Talk about a one way street," Dominic said. "He get's to have all the fun,"

"That's the way it was back then," Hawke quietly said. "So, why didn't he marry her?"

"Because she had Charlotte," Cordelia said."He wanted nothing to do with children,"

"It drove her mad with anger and grief," Beatrix said.

"Why do I think I'm not going to like what comes next," Dominic said.

"One day Elisabeth was outside with Charlotte when her husband came by in a carriage with an elegant lady beside him. He stopped and spoke to his daughter, but ignored Elisabeth, and then drove the carriage down the road without looking back," Beatrix said.

"After seeing this Elisabeth went into a terrible rage, and turned against Charlotte, she seized her and dragged her to the rock garden," Cordelia said.

"Elisabeth killed Charlotte by striking her on the head with a rock and throwing her into the water," The Butler said.

"She returned to the house and went on about her business," Beatrix said."The staff noticed she was happier,"

"When did they realize about Charlotte?" Hawke asked.

"When Elisabeth returned without her, she was asked but would not answer," Beatrix said. "She acted as if she didn't exist,"

"One of the ladies noticed the blood on her shoes when she took them off," The butler said. "Also on the lace of her sleeves,"

"She was found face down in the water," Cordelia said.

"How old was she?" Hawke asked staring at the little girl.

"She was five," Cordelia said quietly.

"What happened to the Duchess?" Dominic asked.

"She was executed," The butler said."She was shot and hung by a tree atop the rock garden,"

"Where she killed her daughter," Dominic said sadly.

"Ok, so what does this have to do with my daughter's sleepwalking?" Hawke asked.

"Because tomorrow is the day Charlotte was killed," Beatrix said. "Every year at this time, Elisabeth appears"

"Appears?" Dominic said."What is she wandering around the house?!"

"No, outside. She can't enter the house," The butler said."Stories have it that the Duke had a spell cast to keep her out,"

"That would explain the voice I heard last night," Hawke said.

"Is that when you thought I said something?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, it said don't let her go out," Hawke said."It sounded like a boy,"

'William," Beatrix said. "He's the reason why she's been sleepwalking,"

"He's protecting her," Hawke said. "By hiding her from sight,"

"Yes, as long as she can't see her, Elisabeth cannot draw her out," Beatrix said.

"What about that song she was babbling out earlier?" Dominic asked.

"A lullaby she used to sing to her.," The butler said. "Before she went mad,"

"If Clara heard that last night, then Elisabeth now has the ability to draw her out," Cordelia said. "It hypnotizes,"

"We would always hear her sing that song, as she walked the grounds," Beatrix said. "She's looking for Charlotte,"

"That would explain why she's really out of it this time," Dominic said.

"I better get back to her," Hawke said. "Does Philippa know about this?"

"Our mother doesn't believe in ghosts, Mr. Hawke," Cordelia said.

"Ok, I believe you guys," Hawke said. "I never thought I would ever believe in something like this, but..."

"But what, String?"

"Last night I saw someone walking towards the woods and the night before in the library, I thought I saw someone in the window," He said.

"It was her," The butler said.

Hawke turned and hurried back to his room with Dominic not far behind. Entering the room they found Clara out of bed and gently banging her head against the wardrobe door still in a trance.

"What the.." Hawke said as he ran over to stop her.

"String, I think she's trying to get in there," Dominic said.

Hawke checking her forehead for bumps and bruises was alright. Taking her back to bed Hawke was not going to leave her for a minute.

"String, do you think maybe we should leave?" Dominic said. "Go home?'

"We can't, not until she's out of this _trance,_ " Hawke said. "We can only do that here,"

"How?"

"I'm gonna have to let her go tonight,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Girl Lost: Clara's Haunting**

* * *

"String, are you nuts?!" Dominic exclaimed. "You're going to let that crazy murdering ghost lady, get to her?!"

"No, I'm not letting her have her," Hawke said."I think this ghost needs some sort of closure,"

"I don't follow,"

"Every year she appears at this time, doing the same thing," Hawke said. "It's like a recording that's on repeat,"

"Ok, so how does Clara there going out stop this?"

"By giving her an ending," Hawke said."If she thinks Clara is her daughter and that she's alive. She'll go away,"

"But what if she really means to kill her?" Dominic said."Then what?"

"I'll take her away,"

"Maybe easier said than done," Dominic said."I'm not liking this, one bit!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Hawke said."Because this ghost or whatever, is not going to stop,"

"No, but I'm going to check out this wardrobe," Dominic said. "Why was she trying to get in here?"

Dominic opened the door at first seeing Hawke's and Clara's clothing."Look at these clothes, Philippa is keeping you two well dressed,"

"Dom, knock it off,"

"String, I'm only teasing," Dominic said "I'm trying to keep..."

"What is it?" Hawke said.

"Hey! String? Come and take a look at this," Dominic said."The back seems to have another door,"

Dominic slid open the door to reveal a secret passageway. "Mamma Mia!"

"What is it?"

"String, you're not going to believe this," Dominic said. "It's a secret passage,"

"What?" Hawke said as he climbed in to see for himself.

"I wonder if they even know about this," Hawke said. "Because by the looks of the cobwebs and dirt,"

"Probably not," Dominic said. "I'll go get the sisters and butler,"

"Yeah, and when you come back I'm going in to see," Hawke said.

A few minutes later he returned with the sisters and the butler. Hawke showed them the entrance and none had any idea of it's existence.

"We never knew of this," Cordelia said. "I don't think anybody knew,"

"Where do you think it goes?" Beatrix asked.

"I don't know," The butler said. "There's no basement, so it could go anywhere,"

"Well, I'm going in," Hawke said "Wish me luck,"

Using his cellphone flashlight Hawke had to wipe the spider webs that were hanging in the doorway before walking in. Hawke began to walk down the dark endless tunnel, with just his flashlight. As he continued down the passage way, he continued to brush cobwebs out of the way. All of a sudden he heard a small voice come from the darkness echoing around him.

 _"Stop,"_

"Who's there?" Hawke asked shining his flashlight all around.

 _"I'm William,"_ The voice echoed once again as an image of a ghostly white boy emerged from the darkness.

"Why are _you_ hiding Clara?"

 _"I was trying to protect her,"_

"Are you related to Elisabeth?" Hawke asked. "Did you know her?"

 _"No, I died long before,"_ William said. _"She was my younger brother's wife,"_

"The third Duke?" Hawke asked as he came to the realization of the boy. "You were supposed to be the Duke,"

 _"Yes, I died from the flu,"_

"Why are you still here?" Hawke asked.

 _"I don't know,"_ William said. " _But_ , _you can't let her have Clara,"_

"Does she think Clara's her real daughter?"

 _"Yes, and she believes that if she kills her again, she will be free of this world,"_

"Purgatory," Hawke said.

 _"Yes, and the only way to keep Clara safe is to keep her inside,"_

"You were trying to get Clara into this passageway,"

 _"Yes, because it's another place Elisabeth does not know,"_ He said. " _I have to go now,"_

"William, Thank you and I hope you will one day be free," Hawke said.

William smiled as he faded away. Hawke shook his head in disbelief trying to get a hold of what transpired. He was always the skeptic until now, all his doubts about ghosts and goblins have faded away with William. Continuing on Hawke finally reached the end, a solid wall. Searching around the wall trying to find any indication of becoming an opening, he came across nothing. Shining his phone around he looked up at the ceiling, finding a handle. Hawke pushed up and slid the stone to the side. Grabbing on to the edges, he pulled himself up and out and to his astonishment. He found himself in the middle of a church.

 _"Where did I end up?"_

Hawke found the main doors and exited out into a tiny village town. Looking around he found a sign with the name of the church. St. Peter's.

"Hey, Dom..."

"String! Where are you?!" Dominic yelled into the phone. "It's been almost three hours!"

"I ended up in a church called St. Peter's," Hawke said. "It's in a tiny village,"

"St. Peter's?"

"Oh my god!" Cordelia exclaimed. "He's in the village fifteen minutes ride from here,"

"Tell him to stay at the church," Beatrix said.

"String, we're coming," Dominic said. "Stay at the church,"

"How's Clara?" Hawke asked.

"Sleeping, hasn't moved an inch," Dominic said. "Beatrix is staying with her,"

* * *

 _The church..._

They arrived within the half hour finding Hawke waiting on the church steps. "String, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hawke said. "Why would the tunnel lead into a church?"

"Sanctuary," Cordelia said. "But there is no record of any of our family having reason to make a claim,"

"Maybe they built it as a just in case," Dominic said.

"Guess who I met in the tunnel," Hawke said.

"Who?" Dominic asked bewildered.

"Clara's friend, William," Hawke said.

"You saw a ghost?" Dominic asked. "Was he scary?"

"No, he wasn't scary," Hawke said."He told me why he's been hiding her,"

"Why?"

"He was trying to protect her from Elisabeth," Hawke said. "She thinks Clara is her real daughter,"

"So, what is she planning to do with her?" Dominic asked.

"Kill her." Hawke said. "She thinks by killing her, she'll be free,"

"Oh my God!" Cordelia exclaimed."We have to get her out of here!"

"No, we can't. The only way to break Clara out of that trance is to free Elisabeth," Hawke said.

"Are you mad?!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Please tell me you're not.."

"I'am, it's the only way," Hawke said. "Let's go,"

* * *

 _The house..._

"He doesn't seemed scared," The butler said as he looked over at Hawke sitting with Clara.

"He is scared, believe me. He's just trying to appear strong for her and us too," Dominic said.

"Well, appearances are not going to help,"

"He is strong, stronger than anyone I have ever known," Dominic said."You have no idea what he's been through,"

"We're dealing with the supernatural, Mr. Santini!" The butler said. "This is not one of your top secret spy game,"

"Now you listen here! That father and daughter have seen and experienced more horror and tragedy than any of you will in your one lifetime!" Dominic said "What's going to save her is their bond to each other,"

"How is that going to do it?" The butler asked.

"Elisabeth, had no love for her daughter," Dominic said. "But String and Clara have a bond that not even God himself could break,"

"It's the bond of love and that is something Elisabeth doesn't have," Beatrix said.

"Elisabeth is filled only with hatred and pure love is her poison," Cordelia said.

"True love, always wins," Dominic said.

After everyone else left Dominic checked on Hawke. "Are you alright String?"

"No, I'm scared," Hawke said. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"String, don't second guess yourself," Dominic said. "You know what has to be done,"

"Yeah, but will it work?" Hawke asked. "I can't loose her..."

"Hey, you're not going to," Dominic said. "Stop thinking about that and focus on your future,"

Hawke gave him a small smile turning his focus back to Clara.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

With Clara wrapped in his protective arms, Hawke stirred as he felt her move for the first time since the morning. As he opens his eyes, he sees her climbing out of the bed walking in a trance out the door. As he watches he hears singing coming from outside penetrating the walls, resonating through the halls.

"String! do you..." Dominic said but stopped seeing Clara walking out the door.

String raises his finger to his lips in to hush his friend. By now the others have quietly gathered upon hearing the harmonious voice of Elisabeth singing her luring lullaby. Everyone follows her staying as far behind as they can hoping not to attract the attention of Elisabeth.

In her trance like state Clara walks down the main stairs to the Great hall exiting through the doors. Now no longer behind the protective walls of the house, Hawke's anxiety increased to intensity he has never felt. Elisabeth continued to sing her lullaby keeping Clara entranced as she follows her ghostly figure to towards the woods.

Hawke was momentarily in awe of the ghostly Elisabeth. She was enchantingly beautiful just as in the painting, he wondered why a man would toss aside a beautiful woman such as her. In a small way he felt for her, denied love because of her child. A child caught in the middle of her parent's romantic trysts and ultimately paying the price.

 _"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
 _I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
 _Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"_

"String! she's leading her to the woods," Dominic exclaimed in a hush tone. "When are you going to stop her?"

'Stay here, I'm going to follow behind," Hawke said. "Tell the other's to stay as well."

Dominic reluctantly obeyed as Hawke left him behind.

Hawke followed behind as Elisabeth lead Clara to the rock garden. The same place where she killed her daughter, Charlotte. She stopped Clara at the edge of the small pond, gazing at her for a few moments. Hawke took this as his opportunity to stop her.

"Elisabeth, Stop! Hawke yelled. "Don't do this,"

The ghostly figure turned her attention to Hawke with glaring eyes. _"Why?"_ She said. _"She is my daughter!"_

"No, she's not Elisabeth," Hawke calmly said."She's mine, her name is Clara,"

" _No, she's my Charlotte and she's come back!"_ Elisabeth cried. _"Leave us alone!"_

"Charlotte is dead Elisabeth," Hawke said. "What your husband did to you was wrong, but don't take it out another child,"

 _"The pain.."_

"Pain is a gift. Without the capacity for pain, we can't feel the hurt we inflict _,_ " Hawke said. "Let my daughter go,"

Elisabeth looked at Hawke and then picked up a rock turning her attention back to Clara. _"She is mine!"_ Elisabeth declared.

Hawke grabbed Clara holding her tight as Elisabeth approached. "You can't have her Elisabeth!"

 _"How are you going to stop me?!"_

"Easy..it's called love," Hawke said. "I will never let her go, no matter the cost,"

Elisabeth froze looking at them but her anger only grew more. Her anger had now turned to jealousy.

"Clara, come back to me," Hawke said gently caressing her cheek. "Clara...my little Lamb,"

Clara began to come out of her trance hearing her father's voice. "That's it Lamb, come back to me,"

Clara began to look around trying to figure her surroundings she began to get nervous. "Clara, your ok,"

"Daddy?" Clara finally realized she was in her father's arms now fully aroused from the trance.

"Yes, It's me," Hawke said with a big sigh of relief. "Thank god,"

 _"NO! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"_ Elisabeth yelled as the light around her became brighter. " _SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"_

"DADDY! DON'T LET ME GO!" Clara yelled gripping onto him for dear life. "YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY!"

Hawke held tight to her as he hugged her close to him. Elisabeth disappeared forever after Clara made her declaration.

"It's over Clara, she's gone," Hawke said as he rubbed her back. "Thank god your safe,

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Clara asked.

"What about Grandma's plans for you?" Hawke asked. "You don't want to see?"

"No, I've had enough of ghosts," Clara said wearily.

"Me too," Hawke said. "We'll leave now,"

Hawke and Clara left the woods heading back to the house. "Look! here they come!" The butler shouted.

Everyone ran up to them all with relieved hearts and minds. "String, what the hell happened?!" Dominic asked. "Is she gone?"

"Yes, she's gone and that's all there is to it," Hawke said. "Guys, we're leaving tonight. She wants to go home,"

"I don't blame you Clara," Beatrix said. "I wouldn't want to stay either,"

"Don't worry, no one will be mad at you for leaving," Cordelia said.

"What about Grandma's plans?"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her," Cordelia said. "We'll tell her you got called back for an emergency,"

"Even if she saw this with her own eye's she still would believe it's fake," The butler said.

"Thanks a lot guys for your help," Hawke said.

"Clara, are you afraid to come back here?" Cordelia asked.

"No, I'll be back!" Clara said. "I had fun anyway,"

"Fun?!" Dominic exclaimed. "You call what you just went through fun?!"

"Yeah, it was a different fun," Clara said.

"Clara, you were almost kidnapped by a crazy ghost?!" Dominic exclaimed, "Your ghost friend was playing Where's Waldo with you!"

"Are you done?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, just had to get it off my chest,"

"Ok, let's get ready to leave," Hawke said. "Clara, you have to make a phone call,"

"I will pack you some sandwich's and snacks for your trip," The butler said.

"Oh great," Hawke sighed.

"We'll behave," Dominic said. "I promise,"

* * *

 _Airwolf..._

"He did it again!" Clara exclaimed as she faced Dominic in her seat sitting on her knees.

"I didn't do anything! Dominic exclaimed."I've had only two sandwiches!"

"No, you had three, I counted!" Clara yelled. "I counted them before we put the bag in Airwolf!"

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Dominic said.

Hawke sat there listening to what has now become a tradition in their flights together. But this time he didn't mind it all, after what has happen the last couple of days. This was music to his ears.

* * *

 _Back home..._

After tucking Clara into bed, Hawke collapsed into his bed relieved to be home. Going over everything in his head he tried to make rhyme or reason to what happened in England. Reflecting back to the painting of Elisabeth and Charlotte, he wondered for a minute if Clara was really a reincarnation of the tragic girl. Hawke shook his head in disbelief at the thought, they were just similar looking. She could have looked different in real life, often painters back then would improve on the looks of the person if needed. He eventually fell asleep hoping to dream of something more pleasant. Not to little later he felt a presence beside him. Opening his eyes he finds Clara standing next to his bed holding her stuffed Lamb.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you?"

"Are you scared?" Hawke asked.

"A little," Clara said."I'm afraid of nightmares,"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Hawke said as he sat up and grabbed Clara lifting her into bed.

"Thank you, Daddy for saving me," Clara said.

"Anytime Clara," Hawke said gently kissing her cheek. "Let's sleep until noon,"

"Yes!" Clara said. She snuggled into her father as he wrapped his arms around her always protecting her, from the normal and now supernatural.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The lullaby is originally from Disney's movie Sleeping Beauty.**_


End file.
